


Black Leather

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever pleases his mistress...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for LadyRiona :)  
> My wonderful beta was Silver. Thanks darling! <3

She was in the wardrobe room when she found it.

They were heading towards a planet whose name she couldn’t pronounce, but which, the Doctor assured her, had excellent spas. “And an... adult theme park,” he had added, with a wink and a filthy grin.

Since the climate was warm, she was searching for the red bikini the Doctor adored on her and the TARDIS blue cover-up for the more modest areas of the planet. Instead, her hand had found this, and... well, the idea formed instantly.

“Thanks, girl,” she whispered to the ship. The TARDIS hummed in reply.

~*~

The ‘adult theme park’ was was more than just adult. It was like every porno fantasy come to life and slightly telepathic in areas- she avoided those less she give away her surprise, and if the Doctor noticed he didn’t comment. He was more distracted with all the skin she had on show from the bikini and keeping other men’s paws off (sometimes literally) of her.

Time Lords, after all, were territorial.

When they finally returned to the TARDIS, Rose left him under the pretense of taking a shower. The reality was far from it; she wanted his scent on her as she executed her plan, even if her thighs were still sticky and her lips were bruised from his kisses.

She pulled out her prize from the wardrobe, running her hands over the buttery soft leather, and smiled. The theme park had provided her with a few accessories, including some herbs that she had laced the Doctor’s tea with. The TARDIS would let her know when he fell asleep, and she would have about ten minutes to get the final details in place.

First, though, she had to get dressed.

The outfit was easy to get into, was in fact almost too big- but as soon as she had it settled, the leather molded itself to her body. Definitely from the future, then, and for a moment she wondered if Jack had been the one to bring it aboard before abruptly abandoning that line of thought. Jack’s sex life was not something she wanted to dwell on, even less than the thought of Jack himself. That would only lead to worry and guilt.

The TARDIS chimed at her and she smiled. Time to get the show on the road.

~*~

Rose had delivered him a cup of tea before she left for her showe and he accepted it absently as he stared at the monitor. He had been meaning to run the program for days, but with Rose thoroughly sated and likely to sleep for the next few hours, it was as good as a time as any to do so.

In all honesty, he was feeling the exhaustion dragging on him a little, too. It had been a few days since he had slept, but he should be able to go for another week. Then again... he had been engaging in activities that he normally didn’t. Especially today. A grin spread across his face as he thought of all they had done. It was... quite brilliant, really.

Maybe he would join her for that shower and, afterwards, they could fall asleep together. It would be a bonus if they could fit one more round in, as well.

He got steadily more tired as he walked towards their bedroom and alarm began to creep up on him. This wasn’t right. Had it been something in the air, maybe, that caused some sort of reaction? It seemed to be internal and he had definitely ingested it. Had it been an effect of the pollen?

No, it was something from the tea, he realized. Then he slumped against the wall and fell into unconsciousness.

The Doctor woke to a raging headache, although that faded rather quickly. He shifted and blinked his eyes open. He was in the bedroom, which was a relief, although it was more.... drafty... than usual....

He looked down at himself, speechless. Somehow, he had been stripped down to his pants and was that... yes, he had a collar on! Hold up, was he chained to the bed?

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Rose purred from the direction of the en suite. He looked up, about to ask what had happened to make him like this, when everything in his impressive mind shorted out and the words died on his tongue.

Rose was dressed in the smallest black leather mini-dress he had ever seen and it was clear that she wasn’t wearing a stitch else. She was playing with the end of a riding crop suggestively, her makeup smoky and hair artfully tousled to look like she had just been thoroughly shagged. He inhaled sharply and- yes. She smelled like leather and sex, and the combination was overwhelming.

“So,” she continued, eyeing him. “You’re the newest purchase, hmm?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she lightly chucked his chin with the riding crop. She kept it there, using it to turn his head side to side. “I’m impressed. The last one was a bit... boy-next-door.” She smirked. “You... you’re more likely to be the man my mother warned me about.”

She interrupted him again before he could speak. “No talking. You do as I say, understand? You’re mine.” She slid the riding crop slowly down his body, pausing briefly between his hearts, before resting it lightly over his erection. She hummed. “Yes, I think you’ll do nicely.”

The Doctor swallowed, hearts racing. While their adventurous natures continued on to their sex lives, they hadn’t done anything like this. It was typically him taking the next step, since Rose was still half-convinced that he would one day remember all those ‘rules’ that had held him back for so long.

It was outrageously sexy that she was taking control.

Rose was still staring at him, but he lay still, letting her stay in charge. The pressure from the riding crop was slowly driving him to desperation; it was barely enough pressure to alleviate the need, and if she didn’t do something soon he... well, he would think of something.

Finally, she moved, reaching between her breasts to remove his sonic. His breath stuttered. “I was told that this has many useful settings,” she murmured, flicking the dials until she reached her goal. “And I’ve had time to... experiment.” Slowly, she crawled across the bed, until she was situated above his knees. The riding crop was placed to the side. “And it is rather... versatile.”

She turned it on and aimed it at his crotch. His hips immediately shot up as the vibrations rocked through him, his cock twitching in pain/pleasure. He whimpered, tugging at the handcuffs. It was good, so good, almost painful in the intensity and oh stars how had she found that setting...

It turned off.

The Doctor almost cried out in disappointment as she left him hovering close to the brink and he finally wrenched his eyes open. Rose had a smug look on her face, but was eyeing him thoughtfully. “You are impressive, but tell me... how good are your hands?” A flick and a buzz from the sonic, and his cuffs unlocked. “It is your duty to please me, slave.” Rose leaned over, dangling the sonic loosely. “Your first order is to use this on me until I reach orgasm. Understood?”

“Yes,” he gasped.

For a moment, Rose’s expression fell, and her eyes grew uncertain. “The safe word is ‘banana’, Docto,” she whispered. “If you don’t want...” She swallowed.

The Doctor blinked at her for a moment, then regained his composure. “It’s alright, Rose,” he said in reply. “And I do very much want.” He tucked a hair behind her ear and his voice turned rough. “Whatever pleases my mistress.”

Rose exhaled and nodded. When she returned her gaze to his, the confidence was back. “I don’t have all day.”

He took the sonic from her and gently laid her on her back. He swiftly adjusted the sonic to the lowest vibrational setting and took a moment to look her over. The dress was strapless and the built-in brasserie pushed up her breasts until they were almost spilling out over the top. It would take little effort to free them later, should she allow him to. The skirt barely covered her bum and, with her legs spread, he could easily access her center. Still... better to remove any obstacles.

With her skirt now pushed up to her stomach, he smiled. He could still see the evidence of their earlier lovemaking and wanted nothing more than to put his tongue to good use.

Her hand had started to inch towards the riding crop though, so he activated the sonic and traced it first around her slit. Rose let out a shaky breath, hand stilling.

The Doctor stretched out beside her, alternating between watching the sonic and her expression intently. He slowly increased the frequency as he went and, only when she glared at him, did he finally move it over her clit. Rose gasped, the sheets bunching in her fists.

He switched it to the next setting before sliding the head of the screwdriver down to tease her opening. He slid it in enough so that the diode was completely in, then slipped it back out. He repeated the motion a few more times before adjusting his grip and sliding the sonic back up to her clit and simultaneously pushing two fingers inside her.

Rose arched, letting out a soft cry, and triumph surged within him. Rose was typically quiet in bed, a habit developed from the thin walls on the Estate (jealousy surged through him with that thought- the fact that others had seen, touched, experienced her beauty before him was not a happy thought), and he had been trying to get her to open up more during lovemaking. He repeated the gesture and Rose repeated the noise, a little louder.

He slid the sonic into her once more, turning to the highest setting. His thumb pressed against her clit, mirroring the circular motion of the sonic, and Rose finally came with a short cry. He slowly reduced the vibrations the sonic was emitting to prolong her orgasm and, when she finally stopped shuddering, he turned it off completely. His hand was slippery, so he set about licking it clean while Rose recovered.

She purred as she stretched and his groin reminded him that it was still eager for some attention, thank you very much. Rose, however, was gazing at him with dark eyes, so he stayed still, the sonic resting loosely in his hands.

Eventually, she sat up, her hand slowly trailing down his chest. “You’re good with the toys,” she murmured, “but your skill has yet to be proven.” She cupped him and he whimpered. “I’m gonna fuck you, Doctor,” she whispered in his ear and squeezed.

Rose maneuvered him so his head was lying on the pillows and swiftly removed his pants. She grinned down as his erection bobbed eagerly for her attention and she removed the bead of moisture at its tip with her finger. Wordlessly, she placed it on his lips and, as he licked it off, Rose used her free hand to trace his cock.

When he was through, Rose pulled her hand back and tugged on her dress, freeing her breasts. His gaze zeroed in on them and his hands clenched at his thighs, trembling.

She gave him a sultry grin. “You want to touch, don’t you?” she whispered. He nodded, mouth dry. “Clever little fingers, always finding something to play with- twisting, squeezing, rubbing-” She duplicated her words with her own fingers on his cock “I bet that tongue of yours knows a few tricks of its own, as well.” She reached beside her to grab one of his hands, threading their fingers together. “So many... many tricks.”

He groaned as she executed a move that had to be illegal somewhere in time and space. Before he knew it, she was sinking down on top of him. He groaned again, biting his tongue before senseless babbling poured out. But stars, she felt so good, her heat almost painful. He lay there, trembling, as she adjusted to him, eyes squeezed shut. “Doctor,” she whispered, then began to move.

Rose’s movements were slow, at first, as she squeezed her inner muscles when she lifted, relaxed as she sank down on him again, then rotated her hips as he squirmed. Both her hands were twined with his now and only by the tightness of her grip could he tell how much she was fighting to keep her pace.

The Doctor was fighting equally as hard to keep still. He wanted nothing more than to unbalance her, tumble her over and stare down into her beautiful features, flushed with surprise and arousal, and pounded into her. But this spell she had woven was intoxicating and the drive to claim was as strong as the drive to experience.

“Please,” he begged instead, though he didn’t know precisely what he was asking for. He just... needed.

And if the word had broken him, it broke Rose too. With a cry of his name, she abandoned all pretense of control and slammed down on him, leaning forward to better the angle and brace herself. He wiggled one hand free to claim a breast, his mouth claiming the other, and Rose whimpered.

A moment later, he jerked upwards as he felt her free hand tripping over his balls, caressing and squeezing to her unsteady rhythm. “You...” she breathed, then faltered as her orgasm began to rush through her.

He squeezed her hand and she ground down on him as her muscles clenched. “You’re mine,” she finally said, almost sobbing.

“Yours,” he gasped, wrenching his mouth away. “Forever.” He moved once, twice, and clutched at her tightly as he shuddered, nerve endings alight as he rode out the wave of pleasure rocketing through him.

For a few moments, the only sound was of them trying desperately to regain their breath; Rose was shivering slightly and though the leather was now highly uncomfortable against his sweat-soaked skin, he continued to hold her close, head buried in the soft waterfall of her hair. He could stay like this for hours, he mused; they fit together, body and soul, as if they were once the same person forcefully divided in two.

Rose squirmed and he reluctantly loosened his gaze so she could prop herself up. “You okay?” she asked, softly.

“More than.” He laughed, softly. “Rose Tyler, you are full of surprises.”

She smiled, tongue peeping out. “Good surprises or bad surprises?”

“Good, definitely good,” he replied. He slid his hands down her sides. “Let’s get you out of these clothes, though. Much as I appreciate the aesthetic value, it’s starting to get a little uncomfortable.”

“You’re not the one wearing it,” She said, ruefully. He helped her tug on it and then tossed it off their bed. Almost immediately after he pounced on her, rolling her over. She yelped, but the protest died on her lips at the hungry look on his face.

“Now,” he murmured, sliding his hands up her arms, “Let me show you just how good I can really be, my mistress.”


End file.
